Hinata Sou
by Soap-Soapy-Soap
Summary: Alex is a young and angry teenager who is forced to live in Hinata after his parent’s deaths. The girls hate him and he hates them. Haruka is trying to keep the peace and failing. And Keitaro is being Keitaro.
1. Introductions Part 1

**Hinata-Sou**

**Authers note:** Just to let people know that that I'm on the lookout for Proofreaders, I have the second chapter almost finished and will post it up soon. I apologise for any grammar and/or spelling errors in advance. Like I said, any proofreaders would be appreciated. Now, I hate authors note's so if there is a need for one from now on they will be as brief as possible. Please Read and Review, but, to all flamers: STFU and GTFO. To those looking to help me improve my writing skills: I'll be grateful for any help I can get.

Enough with this, now, on with the story!!

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_He sat at his Kotatsu, his head rested wearily on an open text book. No movement or sound came from him save the occasional twitch and moan. The small table itself was cluttered with papers; pencils; a small desk lamp which was the only source of light in the depressing room; a pack of bandages with a small panda printed on the box, and a roll of duct tape. The dark room he occupied was in no better condition, clothes and garbage littered the floor, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned for days. _

_He groaned again with tears appearing at the corners of his chocolate brown eyes, he gave a depressed sigh as he forced himself to sit up. He scratched his bandaged chin, winced, then stood and walked over to a book shelf. He returned with a small note book, the word "Diary" written across the front cover He looked towards his open window and smiled as a small, yellow skinned Turtle with a green shell glided In from the cold, starry night and landed atop his head. The man raised a hand and pet it like it was a normal everyday thing._

_He sat back down achingly, the turtle shifted slightly but remained on his head. he placed the book down and hunted for through the debris on the table top. After a few painful moments of searching, he found a working pen. For several minuets he just sat there and stared at the blank page of the diary. His eyes glazed over. As if the lights were on and no one was home._

_  
After several more minutes of silence, he repositioned his glasses, put the pen to the paper and wrote..._

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Hi, Its me again. Its been a while since my last entry, but they way things are right now It can't be helped. Things around the Dorms are insane, more so than usual. The girls are all worked up over our new guest. Oh, that's right, I never told you about him. That's right, Him! It's a looong story, and I don't know all the details myself, only that he's the son of an old friend of aunt Haruka and Seta from the states.I don't even know how long he'll be staying, I hadn't been told a thing, he just showed up this morning without warning...

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_He paced about at the base of a long set of stone steps, brush in hand, the sun glinted brightly of his large glasses as he swept away the numerous autumn leaves that littered the steps and path. He stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow, his brown hair and clothes were damp with sweat. He gazed up at the nearly cloudless sky and smiled gently. _

_He sighed and turned his attention back to his work, but froze, there was someone walking down the path towards him. A boy. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail that trailed halfway down his back, his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes, shielding them from his view. He tilted his head to the side curiously and walked forward to meet the stranger with a friendly smile. He said something to which he received no reply. _

_He gave a small nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck He spoke again, but a little slower, this time though he was rewarded with a response, though a short one. He looked somewhat confused for a moment, before nodding and running up the steps towards a small building half way up._

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

...At first I thought he was a little shy, he never talked except from when he needed to, and sometimes you can forget he's even in the same room. I guess he's the kind of guy you just don't notice unless your looking for him Its kinda creepy. Aunt Haruka seemed happy to see him, I wonder why I had never heard of him before now? Anyway, as much as I tried, I can't get him to have a proper conversation with me. It's a little frustrating, but things got even worse when aunt Haruka had the brilliant idea to introduce him to the girls...

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_He stared at the spectacle in front of him, sweatdropping. The boy from before stood stock still as a brown haired woman enveloped him in a hug. His eyes didn't so much as twitch as she took his gloved hands in her own and talked **at** him, she looked happy, worried, and relieved all at the same time. She turned to him, she pointed at the boy and spoke. He nodded with a polite smile. She pointed at him and spoke to the boy. _

_The boy just stared at her with bored, blue eyes._

_High cheek bones._

_Thin lips._

_Her smile faltered slightly, but returned almost as quick as she turned to him. She spoke again, pointing up the stairs. He nodded, then did a double take. He spoke while frantically waving his arms._

_The boy watched quirking a thin black eyebrow. _

_The woman glared at him and he shut up instantly. She spoke again, more slowly this time. Menacingly. He gulped, nodded furiously, then thundered up the steps, past the small, shack-like building and disappeared over the top._

_She turned back and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, she spoke and started to lead them up the steps. _

_He followed wordlessly._

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

...When aunt Haruka suggested that we introduce him to the girls, I nearly had a heart attack! She knows what the girls are like with guys in the dorms, even if they are kids. I remember when Shinobu brought over some classmate's to work on a school project. They ended up being chased off of the roof by Motoko and Su because they had found them wandering the halls. I almost got sued! It was lucky they had landed in the hot springs, not so lucky that Naru and Kitsune had been in them at the time. At least it wasn't me for once. Heh...

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_At the top of the hill, past the almost endless steps and trees, stood the majestic building of Hinata-Sou. The sun shined off of the sparklingly clean windows and wood work, almost blinding the boy as he stared up at the old, well maintained building. _

_The woman patted the boy's shoulder with a smile and walked forward, inside the building. He followed, his gaze raising higher and higher the closer he got to the building._

_As he entered, his squinting eyes fell on six bodies standing in the atrium. The guy with glasses stood at the centre of an irritated group of females, three surrounded the male and glared while a younger girl with dark skin and in a sailor-type school uniform hung from his neck, upside-down. Another young girl stood next to the guy, seemingly trying to placate the three older girls while at the same time trying to convince the dark skinned one the rectify her less than modest position._

_The brown haired woman walked towards the group of people and spoke, they calmed at first, listened, then turned to face the boy as one._

_They stared._

_  
He stared._

_The group of girls suddenly exploded, each one acting differently to his presence. It was a mixture of laughter, shock, curiosity, amusement, and most prominently, anger._

_  
The boy's eyes narrowed behind his bangs. _

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

...I gathered them all to the entrance just as Haruka had said. Shinobu and Su were no problem, but Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune were more than a little miffed. Good thing Haruka came when she did or else I would have ended up having to repair the roof again. Naru's been especially on edge lately, must be all the studying.

At first I thought they where gonna kill me! But then they noticed the kid, then I thought they were gonna kill Him! But even amongst the chaos the kid didn't move, I just thought he was scared, and to be honest I wouldn't have blamed him if he was. I too know what its like to be on the receiving end of a glare from both Naru AND Motoko...

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_The spectacled boy winced as the shrill sound of metal grinding against metal sang through the hall, before anyone could pinpoint the source of the sound, the boy found the cold edge of a blade pressed against the soft flesh of his neck. _

_  
Everyone froze._

_One flinched on instinct._

_One smirked._

_One grinned a foxy grin._

_One trembled nervously._

_One watched in confused curiosity._

_One grit there teeth and yelled._

_The boy stared up blankly._

_His eye twitched._

_He followed the length of the blade down to the wooden hilt, up the slender pale arm that disappeared under a white, baggy sleeve. He followed the sleeve to the shoulder, the shoulder to the neck, the neck to the scowling face and glaring green eyes. The swordswoman spoke down at the boy, calmly but forcibly. _

_The boy did not reply._

_He grit his teeth behind tight lips._

_His brow twitched again._

_The spectacled boy took a tentative step forward, nervously stuttering something with a sweatdrop. The girl turned her head and yelled at the man, making her long black hair sway around her frame, he took a few steps back with his hands held up. He laughed nervously and spoke again. The girl ignored him and turned back to the boy. That's when..._

_**WHAAM!!**_

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

...I though that my heart would stop right then and there. While it was true that she was threatening him with a very long and pointy sword, (one that myself have been at the end off, many, many times...) I still felt angry that someone would do that to one of the girls under my care, after all Motoko was not only a tenant, but a friend also (sort of). At that moment I was too shocked to react, I think the girls where the same. He looked so small and harmless too. Sometimes, I wish I had a little more authority around here, being the landlord doesn't mean a thing if your list of tenants include a sword swinging samurai and an Short tempered brunet with an iron fist. Good thing Haruka was there, otherwise things could've been a lot worse...

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_**WHAAM!!**_

_The sword girl's head jerked from the impact of the kids fist slamming against her soft, pale, cheek. Her eyes were wide in shock, her arm jerked on instinct leaving a red line across the boy neck which started to leek a small amount of blood. The impact itself was not that great, but she, and the others seamed paralysed with shock at the sheer audacity of the boy._

_The boy stumbled back slightly holding a hand to his bleeding neck. He glared at the girl._

_The dark haired girl glared back and grit her teeth, she barked something at him, a small trickle of crimson slid down from the corner of her mouth and off her chin. She tightened the grip on her sword and lunged at the boy in a blur. _

Those on the sidelines gasped.

_Suddenly, the sword-girl found herself in an arm lock. The woman with brown hair and eyes had her left arm pinned behind her back and her right held above her head, the sword clattered to the ground, her face was calm yet her eyes spoke more than enough of her anger. She spoke to the sword girl who in turn yelled back and attempted to break free. The woman spoke again, making the swordswoman wince and stop struggling. The woman released her and turned to the others. She spoke forcefully at them, glaring at anyone who seemed about to protest._

_Another took a defiant step forward, she had long, light brown hair with two antenna-like cowlicks sprouting from the top of her head. She yelled and pointed at the boy. The woman raised a hand and silenced her, she spoke again, glaring intensely. The girl froze up, nodded, and turned to join the others who were leaving the room, though not before giving the spectacled boy a good kick in the shins. The swordswoman, after sheathing her weapon, gave the boy one last scathing glare before following the others, rubbing her slightly swollen cheek._

_  
The woman turned to the boy, who was glaring at the girls disappearing backs, giving him a disapproving look. She spoke and pointed towards the entrance. The boy shrugged, turned, and left. The woman's shoulders slumped in a sigh. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighter from the front pouch of her green apron, lit one and took a large drag of nicotine from the death stick. She stared at the door for a few minutes before turning and leaving through the same door as the others._

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

...I don't think I've ever seen Haruka that angry before, and I thought she was scary before, she didn't yell or anything, but I swear that just being in the same room as her then took ten years off my life. I don't know what to think, on one hand he hit Motoko. I'm supposed to protect my tenants and prevent conflicts like this, and I can't help but feel somehow responsible. But on the other hand, Motoko threatened him with a sword, here, no one will look twice If they saw Motoko chasing me with her sword. But all the kid knew was that she was threatening him with a very dangerous weapon, so he had the right to defend himself, right?. Of course, Motoko won't admit to any of this, her pride never did allow her to just let things go...

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_They all sat at a large dinning table, the five girls and the guy. The brown haired woman stood at the head of the table, cigarette in hand, glaring down all of them. She spoke, some listened, some tried to interrupt but were stopped with a glare. _

_She spoke forcefully, and at some points she yelled. She pointed a finger at each of them and spoke. Most nodded obediently while others argued back. The woman would simply reply with an air of finality that halted any further arguments. As she finished there was silence, two of the girls looked ready to kill while the fix eyed girl bore a grin full of mischief. The two youngest girls either nodded or grinned. _

_The sole male in the room stood hesitantly and spoke, he seamed a little nervous but determined to say his peace. The woman listened calmly and inhaled another drag of her coffin nail. Once he was done the other girls looked from him to the woman, and back again._

_She smirked and dropped her cigarette and ground it into the floor with her foot._

_She spoke a single sentence that made his shoulders heave in relief._

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

...And to top it all off, she just up and announces that he'll be moving in! Just like that! Of course the girls (mainly Naru and Motoko) wouldn't allow it. But my aunt said that none of us had a choice in the matter. Not even me, the supposed landlord, could get a word in. It's not that I want to go against Haruka, she obviously has her reasons, but it would have been nice to have been told before hand, you know?

But, at the very least: Haruka has and will accepted total responsibility for him for his duration at Hinata-Sou. And while this Is a great relief for me, the girls didn't seem pleased...

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_The boy stood at the top of the steps. His long black hair shifted slightly in the breeze. His blue eyes gazed through his hair and out into the blue sky. He placed his hands into his blue jeans pockets. His grey long sleeved shirt shifted with his hair in the wind. His black and white shoes, worn and dirty with age, shifted in the dirt as he paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth._

_His features hardened into a scowl as he kicked a nearby rock, only to wince and crouch down gripping his foot in pain._

_His frown deepened as he sat back into the dirt. He faced towards the steps, gazing past the village bellow, the small countryside surrounding it. Beyond and beyond still. Lost in thought. He absent-mindedly stroked the wound on his neck._

_His crystal blue eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing. He breathed in the rich clean air letting it work his way into his lungs. Cleansing him. Refreshing him. _

_Whatever thoughts he was having were cut off by a sharp whistle coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder._

_  
The woman stood there, deadpan. She motioned him to follow with her head, turned and disappeared back inside. He watched her disappear into the building and traced the cut on his neck gently once again. The bleeding had stopped, though a dry trail of blood led down to the now bloodstained collar of his shirt._

_Slowly, he stood, dusted himself off, and walked after the woman. Squinting, he walked inside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the change in light._

_He blinked._

_The woman stood there, a smirk playing on her lips. Next to her stood the spectacled guy, he smiled nervously and offered a small wave. Just behind them in a line, were all the girls. They introduced themselves one at a time, some with enthusiasm, others with reluctance._

_Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno._

_Kaolla Su._

_  
Shinobu Maehara._

_Motoko Aoyama._

_Naru Narusegawa._

_The Den-Mother-_

_Haruka Urashima_

_And the Landlord-_

_Keitaro Urashima_

_He stared._

_The woman coughed, she walked over and gently nudged the boy forward._

_  
The boy glared at the woman, then with a look of reluctance, spoke._

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Alex. Alex Nicolas.

He can't speak Japanese quite yet, just enough to get by. Well, not really. Apparently he came to Japan on short notice so he didn't have much time to study. I've offered to teach him in my spare time but declined instantly, he can be a little rude sometimes but I think he'll warm up to us over time. I've asked Haruka how long he's expected to be here for; where his parents were, who's taking care of his rent that sort of thing, but I can never get a straight answer out of her.

After the introductions things calmed down a bit. Me and Haruka set him up in the room just down from mine, it was originally used as storage so its a bit cluttered. His luggage won't be arriving for a few days so he'll have to borrow some of my clothes for now, I'm only slightly taller than him so they should do for now.

After me and Haruka got him settled in, we gave him the grand tour. I thought the worst was over, so I **let my guard down** and tried to get to know him a little... Yeeesh! What was I thinking!?

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_The boy, the spectacled man, and the woman stood at the entrance to the dusty room. The woman bit down on the end of her newly lit cigarette and glared at the spectacled boy. He shifted away from her and nervously stuttered something, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. _

_Haruka sighed and gave Alex an apologetic look. She rattled her knuckles on her relatives head and spoke, she gestured around her and took a drag from her cigarette. The boy shrugged absent-mindedly, he now had a bandage covering the wound on his neck._

_Sighing, she slide the room door shut while speaking. Keitaro nodded, rubbing his aching head. All three started walking down the halls. As they circled the floor they were currently on, the woman would occasionally point and speak while the man would constantly try and engage the boy in conversation. The Alex would simply nod and give one word answers. After a while the man gave up, and the trio continued downstairs._

_Next he was given a tour of the living room, the toilets and dining room. They circled the bottom floor and like last time the woman would point and talk and the boy would nod. The man would butt in once in a while but other than that, stayed silent. While passing the kitchen they encountered one of the girls from before, Shinobu. She had blue hair and large blue eyes, she wore a pink apron and a green dress that came to her knees underneath. Shinobu would blush crimson and stutter almost constantly as she spoke with Keitaro. The boy raised an eyebrow at her odd behaviour while the woman rolled her eyes and smirked. The girl gave the boy a nervous side glance before bowing and returning to the kitchen._

_  
Things continued like this for the next hour as Alex was led around the great building by the two adults. Finally, they reached the roof. The sun had dulled slightly over the last hour but it still shone bright enough to keep the air warm. The wind had picked up quite a bit and blew against them and the laundry that was currently hanging up on the deck. _

The trio turned to the steps leading to the roof to leave, only to spot the approaching figures of two girls. Naru and Motoko. Keitaro gulped as the two caught sight of them, the girls faces instantly hardened. Motoko's cheek had swollen slightly but seemed to be already healing, the hand with which she held her sword tensed. Alex tipped his head to the side curiously, his eye showing slight amusment while Haruka sighed and Keitaro stuttered gibberish before being kicked in the shin by his aunt.

_Soon, silence ruled as the tension between the five grew to almost tangible levels. The girls glared at Alex as Haruka glared at them, daring them to do or say something. Keitaro would look between the two groups, opening his mouth to say something but, thinking of nothing to say, would close it again. Alex just stared. Alex rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak..._

_... And the tension was broke by a rather large gust of wind, Alex blinked as he soon found himself blinded by a piece of white cloth. The two girls screamed in outrage as Keitaro face-faulted and Haruka ran a hand down her face. Alex picked the item off his face, and blinked again as he realised that he was holding a pair of girls cotton underwear._

Naru pointed and shrieked at him while Motoko drew her sword. Haruka stood to block their path as Keitaro snatched up the undergarment and ran up to the two, waving the item around franticly while trying to calm the two. They both screamed a single word and lunged at the manager, sword and fists raised.

_  
Before he knew It, Alex was fallowing Keitaro's flailing body with wide eyes as he sailed into the distance. _

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

The girls didn't pull any punches today, It took me two hours to drag myself home this time only to find the place in ruins! If I had to guess from the damage alone, I'd say Su had went on another one of her spree's. I have to repair two walls in Shinobu's room, not to mention the damage In the hallways, I don't even know what caused It. Odd thing Is, when I got back, besides the cut on his neck he didn't have a scratch on him, he's been sleeping ever since which is understandable. After all, no one escapes the combined anger of both Naru and Motoko without a good pair of running legs and a lot of effort. Naru and Motoko had long since calmed down, their still mad at him but at least there not trying to kill him any more.

I don't dare ask them what happened, one trip into the stratosphere is enough for today thank you. I asked the other girls but, Kitsune wont say anything without some kind of payment (she keeps demanding I buy her some replacement Sake, I don't even know what happened to her original!) , Su just wouldn't give me a straight answer and I somehow ended up playing tag with her for over half an hour, and Shinobu also seems reluctant to speak so I didn't pressure her too hard. Haruka won't say anything, she just insists that every thing's been taken care of and that I should get to work on the repairs. I'm not gonna even try to get an answer out of Alex.

By the time I was done cleaning up the rubble everyone else had gone to bed. I dumped my spar futon in Alex's room since his room was pretty much empty besides a bunch of old furniture and boxes. I've grown used to hard labour since coming here, but even still after all that cleaning I can barely move, not to mention my unexpected flight and two our trek home.

I'm just gonna go to bed and hopefully not die in my sleep. Looks like I'm gonna have a lot to write about in here in the days to come.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_With a weary smile and a sigh, Keitaro closed the book and turned off the small lamp before standing and returning his diary back on it's shelf. He yawned and stretched his arms and back, regretting it as an audible crack resonated from his spine. He winced and dragged himself wearily to his futon before all but collapsing into it. The small amphibian that had been sitting on his head, glided off and back over to the small heated desk before landing on top and retracting fully into its shell. Barely three seconds passed before light snoring could be heard from the man's still figure._

_Peace_

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Outside was a calm and beautiful cloudless night. The wind had died down to an almost non-existent breeze. And the half moon shone brightly down on the earth within an endless sea of stars.

On the roof's deck, situated atop the dorms, a shadow appeared. It moved to the railing at the edge of the roof eating up any light in its path. Alex stopped, resting his hands atop the wooded railing. He was bare foot and gloveless, his hair was out off its usual pony tail and now fell down his shoulders and back. He still wore his grey shirt, even though there was a large clean cut down the back of the article which revealed his back, and the numerous scars that decorated it. His blue eyes stared blankly out at the village-scape of the small hot-springs village bellow him.

His eyes followed the two ant like forms of an old couple out for a late night walk. They held each other close while they walked, as if one were to let go for even a second then the other would fall apart. Maybe they had received some bad news, a medical check up found some form of cancer. Maybe one of them would be leaving the mortal coil sooner than either of them anticipated and it frightened them. Probably the guy, males had shorter life expectancies than females, more than a ten-even twenty year difference. Or so he had heard. Alex could imagine their faces as the dispassionate doctor gave them the news.

_I'm sorry, but we found an inoperable tumour in your colon Mr. Old-guy-who-should-be-dead-by-now. You have no insurance so I don't even have to pretend to give a crap. Have fun dying in an extremely painful manner! But don't worry, you won't be completely clueless during your last days on earth. Here's a panflet! _

Yup, sounds about right.

"..."

Wow, he sure was cynical today. They were probably just out for one of their nightly, relaxing walks that they go on every night and have done for years. It must be nice to have that kind of security in your life. Something about this place seemed to cry out and mock him every chance It got. When he was younger, he used to think god was testing him, throwing obstacle after obstacle at him to overcome, and when he did, things just got harder.

But, that's life.

Now though, he was sure god, or Buddha, or whoever was in charge was putting in the extra mile for him. Maybe he was being paranoid and all this was just one big series of unfortunate and unrelated events. Even so, he liked his first theory better. It gave him someone to blame.

As he stood in silent thought he absent-mindedly rubbed the bandage covering the shallow cut on his neck. He flinched and hissed as a small shock of pain ran through him. He lowered his eyes and traced the small scars that decorated his pale hands. Great, like he needed any more scars.

And that sword-bitch! What was with her? Who the hell would give a sword to someone that temperamental? He'd always known there were some special types of idiots out there, but he had thought, hoped, and prayed that they could at least be kept under control, such are the wonders of straight jackets. Or at the very least kept far away from swords.

Or giant mechanical turtles.

His eye twitched.

He closed his eyes and sighed. As much as he hated it, and he really did, he had no choice but to stay here. Sure he could run away, but he could barely speak the native language. There's no way he would survive out there for long, his fighting skills barely went beyond being able to throw a straight punch and not fall down. Plus he had no academic value, or to put it more bluntly: Saying he was as dumb as a box of rocks would be an understatement worthy of a bitch-slap!

Great, he was getting depressed. Sighing again he opened his eyes and stared into nothingness, memories of the day past flashed before his eyes like a live movie real...

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

"WAAAAAAAAGH!!" Wailed Keitaro as he soared rather ungracefully through the air, disappearing into the distance.

Nobody paid this any mind, either because they had grown used to it or they were occupied with something else. Namely; hunting down the "perverted" newcomer (Naru and Motoko), trying to keep said newcomer alive (Haruka), Or just trying to avoid castration while questioning the collective sanity of Japan's female population (Alex.)

As soon as Keitaro was sent flying, Alex was already on the run, nd he was surprisingly fast. He dashed forward and squeezed between the frames of Naru and Motoko, who where just winding down from striking there landlord.

_What the hell what the hellwhatthehellwhatthehell..._

"Waah!?"

"Eh?"

His shoes pounded the wooden surface as he pumped his legs and leaped down the steps, turned, leaped down the rest and threw open the door at the bottom. He grunted a cussword in English as his shoulder slammed against the door frame as he launched himself inside.

"Don't think you can get away from us ya' little perv!" Naru barked running through the door a few seconds after him.

"Come back here you coward! Face your punishment!" Yelled Motoko coming right behind her friend.

"Dammit don't just ignore me you two! Get back here!" Called Haruka angrily, she came a little after two girls but was catching up fast.

"Damn! I should have known this would've happened!"

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

"Ahhh! Nothin' like a dip in the springs with some expensive Sake. With that kid coming out of nowhere and moving in, life should get a lot more Hinata_ish_ 'round here. I best relax while I still can, hehe!" Came the lazy voice of the resident Fox Vixen, Kitsune, as she left her room. In her hand she held a towel, bathing basket, and a large bottle of alcohol.

Just as she stepped over the threshold from her room into the hall-

_WHAM!_

"ACK!"

-She was knocked to the ground by a blurring figure shooting past her and colliding with her shoulder. Soon after two more figures, then a third, barrelled past her. Her basket along with its contents where scattered across both the hall and room.

Kitsune blinked in confusion.

"Hey, wasn't that that kid? Naru, Motoko, and Haruka too!" She grinned, "Looks like not even ol'Haruka can't hold 'em back, poor kid, I almost feel sorry for him."

Kitsune giggled, then suddenly stopped. She frantically looked around her before turning slowly and gazing down the hall at the retreating figures.

A beat.

"Hey!! That kid stole my Sake!! Get back here ya lil' punk!" She yelled, already barrelling down the hall after them.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Alex didn't know how it happened but he now he had **three **crazy girls chasing after him, and he was being weighed down by a ridiculously large bottle of Japanese alcohol. When he had knocked shoulders with the foxgirl, he had caught it on reflex. He couldn't pause to place it down as he valued his knee caps, and genitalia. And he couldn't risk dropping or throwing it since, although it might slow them down, he doubted Haruka would appreciate him turning there feet into glass coated strips of flesh.

Speaking of which, where did she vanish too?

He could hear the threats and angry calls of his pursuers getting closer and closer, if he didn't lose them soon he was done for!

He risked a glance behind him.

The Swordswoman was leading the pack, followed by the angry brunet and the scowling fox.

He locked eyes with the raven haired warrior for a fraction of a second. She scowled and picked up her pace, getting closer, closer, closer still.

Oh nonononono, he couldn't have that.

So, he ran, and ran and ran and ran. Getting faster, but unfortunately more fatigued. He wouldn't last much longer, it felt like his legs were about to fall off, as if his chest were on fire.

He ran.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Ducking and turning, weaving in and out of the occasional room. They must've circled this floor at least five times by now and Alex was growing increasingly exhausted.

Turning a corner for the half a dozenth time, his eyes widened as he caught sight of two figures ahead. Getting closer he relaxed as he noted that none of them where the ones out for his blood.

**Yet**_, _stated one part of his mind.

He told it to get stuffed.

"... So, you think he'll play with us like Kietaro?" Asked the dark skinned inventor as she walked down the hall with her friend. " He looks tough, maybe he'll help me with my next experiment. Oh, and you think he'll like being a robot? The new laser-drill attachment I built can cut through 30x compressed Pressuresteel. Plus it would go well with his pretty hair!"

"I-I don't think that Naru-Sempai or Motoko-Sempai would like that." Replied the shy blue-haired cook, she still wore her pink apron as she walked along side her slightly older friend.

"Aww, why not?"

"Well, I just don't think they would. Besides, he doesn't seem like..." She turned her head at the sounds of rapid footsteps.

_Thunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunk!_

_ThwooooOOOSH!!_

Alex's figure barrelled past the two middle school students in a sweaty blur, soon to be followed by the party of angry females.

The two girls watched them disappear around the corner, sweatdropping. Shinobu turned to her friend, and did a double take as she realised she was holding one of Kitsune's bottles of alcohol.

"H-huh?"

"Wow! That looks like fun!" Cheered Su as she ran after the group. "Wait for me!!"

"Ack! Su, d-don't just... awww!"

With a sigh, the blue haired cook placed the bottle on the ground and watched her friend disappear after the rest. As she did this she was ignorant to the person approaching her from behind until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"AWAAH!!" The young girl shrieked spinning to face her assailant and tripping over her own feet in the process.

Haruka raises and eyebrow at the fallen girl, she inhales a lung full of nicotine before reaching a hand out to the girl.

"You okay there?"

"U-um, y-yes." She replies, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She reached out to accept the older woman's aid, "S-sorry."

"Don't apologise, it was my fault for sneaking up on you like that." Came her reply, she hoisted her to her feet. She looked behind her and spotted the Sake bottle, she gave the shy girl a questioning look.

"U-um, well, you see... we ,ah, I mean, um..." The girl hung her head, "...I don't know. But," She raised her head. "I think that Motoko- sempai, Naru-sempai, and Mitsune-san are after Alex-san."

"Yup, thought it was something like that." Replied the stoic woman as she picked the bottle up.

"U-um, so, just what's happening anyway?"

"Hmm, I wonder..." She hummed, carrying the bottle by it's neck. "Listen, Shinobu, I need a favour."

"H-huh?"

The older woman smirked.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_Huff_

_Puff_

_Huff_

_Puff_

_Huff_

_Puff_

Alex panted. His pace had slowed. His pursuers where now almost arms length away from him, namely Motoko. She was so close he could feel her breath. He could smell her perfume. Lavender. Weird, she didn't look like the type to wear that sorta stuff. A radical feminist with a big sharp sword. Not a friendly combination.

He shook his head and continued to run. The corner was coming up, a T-junction actually.

He glanced over his shoulder again. The rest of the girls were just behind Motoko, including the dark skinned girl. What he do to piss her off? Didn't matter, he had to get rid of them all.

His stony frown formed a smirk as an idea came to mind. It disappeared as he faced forward.

He slowed his pace, allowing his pursuers to get even closer. Bating them. Then at the junction, turned left...

The girls turned and followed-

- Only to be knocked off there feet by Alex as he swung himself around and charged through the four shoulder first.

The girls eye's widened as they gasped as one.

_W-W-WHAM!_

Motoko's exceptional warrior instincts came into play as she felt Alex brush against her shoulder and shot a blurring arm out towards his neck-

**DUCK!**

-Only to grab air.

Her eyes widened.

"H-how!?"

_Th-thunk!_

_Crash!_

_Bang!_

The girls landed in a dog pile in the middle of the hall, all except Motoko who gracefully caught her balance, pivoted, and landed in a crouch facing Alex's retreating back.

Alex continued running. Down the right hall and around the corner.

"O-owwies!"

"Dammit, that kids a slippery one!"

"Grrrr! When I get my hands on that punk I'm gonna... Hey Motoko, what's wrong!"

"..."

Motoko stared after the retreating form of Alex until he vanished around the corner. Her eyes narrowed in thought.

"M-Motoko?"

"What's with that look on y'all's face?"

"Yeah, did you hit your head Toko-yan?"

The three girls stared at their friend. Suddenly, she leaped to her feet startling the three other fems. Before they could blink, she was already halfway down the hall, chasing their guest with renewed vigour.

"..." "..." "..."

They blinked.

"Well, isn't she eager?"

"Hmm, hey, you think he did something to her when he ran past?" Naru narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What? You mean cop a feel?" Kitsune asked with a grin.

"Exactly!"

"Yeah, sure. What else would explain her sudden enthusiasm?" The fox shrugged.

"Maybe Toko-Yan wants a new playmate since Keitaro Is always playing with Naru-Yan?"Asked Su innocently.

"Yeah!" Grinned Kitsune, "Maybe she just wants someone else to play Tonsil-Hockey with?"

"Oh, get real Kitsune! Motoko-Chan isn't like that!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But can the same be said about Keitaro?"

"..."

"Hehehehehe!" The vixen giggled. "Awww, what's wrong? Is little Naru jealous?"

"E-EH!? W-what are you on about n-now!?"

"Hehehe! Your too easy" Sang Kitsune.

"Grrr, whatever! A-at any rate, shouldn't we follow them or something?" Said Naru, blushing.

"Heh, good point!"

With that, two of the three stood up and resumed the chase. Su sat there for a few seconds, blinking. She grinned, stood up, and ran down the opposite side of the hall.

Laughing.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Alex almost tripped as he felt a huge chill run up his spine. He caught himself and continued running.

His head twitched to the side.

Alex contemplated the likelihood of his survival. Sword swinging chicks on the rag, ominous chills mid-escape. He was pretty sure the guy with the glasses was dead. A shame really. The fact that he could still scream after taking a blow strong enough to knock him over fifty feet into the air was enough to impress him, even If the the likelihood of him surviving the landing was about zero-to-none.

Either way. He was pretty sure that a single blow from one of those girls alone would send his lower jaw up to visit his brain. Funzies!

His eye twitched.

**  
Turn and face them**

**Its just like then**

**History will repeat itself**

**You can**

**You have**

He continued running.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

She stood in the room.

She hid nervously behind the screen door.

Listening.

Waiting.

Her blue eyes focused through the crack between the door. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, while smoothing out the non-existent ruffles and wrinkles on her apron. She rung her fingers together, twisted her toes in and out of her slippers.

Listening.

Waiting.

Her ears perked. She leaned in closer to the door and opened it a tad more. Heavy breaths. Running. He was here! She stood back slightly and took a few deep breaths. She breathed in and out as the footsteps grew louder and louder.

"..."

_Thumpthump!_

"..."

_Thumpthump__Thumpthump!_

"..."

_Thumpthump__ThumpthumpThumpthumpThumpthump!_

She took one last deep breath then marched forward and pried the sliding doors open. She stuck her head out and looked down the hall. She spotted the quickly approaching newcomer, Alex. From that distance, they made eye contact.

A glare and a timid glance.

She almost looked like she was about to slink back inside the room and close the door. But with a look of determination she called out!

"Q-Quick in here!"

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

"Quick in here!"

Alex stared at the blue haired girl. A sudden turn of events had now presented him with two options. One: He could trust the girl he barely knew and dive Into the room as he passed it, thus either saving himself or trapping himself. Two: he could keep running until his lungs, which already felt like he had inhaled acidic fumes, exploded in a cloud of grey and pink matter.

Decisions, decisions.

Neither idea seamed to appeal to him. For one he honestly didn't like the girl. Everything about her annoyed him; her unusual hair colour, the timid and shy nature, her supposedly cute and innocent personality. Just from the five minuets he wasted watching her talk to her 'Sempai' he could tell she liked him. She was terrible at hiding It, yet he didn't think her crush was aware of her feelings for him.

She was too nice.

He hated nice people.

But on the other hand he was about to blackout from exhaustion. The last thing he wanted to end up right now as is an easy target.

So, he dived head first into the room straight past the girl. He didn't even register her shutting the door behind him as he collapsed, the full weight of his exhaustion finally catching up with him.

Another set of foot steps could be heard thundering past the door, they were more rapid than Alex's but not nearly as loud. Shinobu flinched. Alex wheezed.

He. Was. Exhausted.

God, kill him now. Why was he here? What did he do to deserve this? Did god take some sort of perverted pleasure in throwing him into hellish situations?

"U-um are y-you okay?" Asked Shinobu timidly as she watched his heaving body struggle for oxygen.

Ah, the stuttering. No matter what the language, It was always annoying. Another factor that played a part in his contempt for the young girl. But she had saved him, well maybe, this could still be a trap. But right now he couldn't care less. Either way she had shown slight concern for his well being, he at the very least should respond. He still had manners.

Alex opened his mouth to speak, which sent him into a coughing fit as he struggled for air. He gave up on verbal communication. He settles for giving her a half-assed thumbs up.

He coughed and wheezed.

"U-um, Haruka-san told me to hide you until she can get N-Naru-sempai and the others to c-calm down. It should be safe to leave s-soon..." She trailed off in her explanation as she noticed Alex staring at her blankly.

"... Y-you don't understand me, do you?"

"..."

Oh, that's right, he couldn't speak Japanese. The only thing he understood from that sentence was: Haruka. Last time he checked he could just barely pass English, expecting him to learn Japanese was too much, no matter what the time frame. He was dumb, he knew this more than anyone else.

Shinobu walked over to a chair, daintily lifting a stuffed animal off and placing it one the ground before sitting down (Alex could swear she gave it a hug before letting go.)

Silence

A few minutes of silence passed as Shinobu thought and Alex regained his breath. As soon as he was able to move he sat up and probed his back against the wall. He watched the small girl for a few seconds, he noted absently that he was only slightly taller than her. He had always been short for his age. Malnourishment's a bitch. As an after thought, he decided to figure out just where he was. He let his eyes wander the room; there was a writing desk with a bunch of study material, fluffy ended pens, and a pink Neko-Girl bobble head doll.

He quirked an eyebrow.

His eyes continued to wander; a clothes chest, laundry basket, a stuffed animal, a book bag, stuffed animal, a western style bed with girly sheets, and on top, lots of stuffed animals.

...

He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

He looked back over towards Shinobu. She had an unusually serious expression that didn't quite fit her small face. Like she was trying really hard to remember something.

Suddenly the girl stood up, she looked calm, focused. Alex thought she was about to attack him, but dismissed the thought. He could take her... probably.

She looked over at him, took a deep breath, and spoke... in English.

**"I am Shinobu. It is happy to meet you!" **She spoke in badly accented English. But it was understandable at least, which is more than what could probably be said about his Japanese.

Maybe at least he could find out where the hell that old bat Haruka vanished too!

He stood slowly, achingly, and spoke.

**"Right, so you can speak English. Don't know why you never mentioned this before but whatever, It hardy matters now. So ,like, what's the deal with this place? Last time I checked this place was Hinata-Dormitories, not, Hinata-Aylu****m! And, yet, here I am, on the run from the crazies. But enough of that, where's Haruka? One second she's behind me, the next she's gone! Leaving me to the wolfs! She was supposed to keep those dogs out there at bay, good job so far, don't you think? And, uh, not to scare you or anything, but I think your manage-sorry-former manager Is dead. **

After that, he found himself panting again.

It was then that he realised he hadn't had anything to drink Since that morning when he got off the plane.

After receiving no reply, he looked up.

Shinobu was leaning back slightly, trembling, tears in the corner of her eyes. Alex realised that he had been shouting. He should probably apologise. Maybe later

**"U-um, c-can you be r-repeat that? P-please?**" She stuttered nervously.

Alex facefaulted.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

In a dark forest. With thick grass and cold, clear rivers. On top of a finely furnished wooden floor. A green light pulsed eerily in the dark. Whirring and clicking could be heard in the deep jungle. The birds screeched in protest and the beasts roared in anger.

Leaves would part.

_Crash!!_

_Crash!!_

Branches would be snapped.

_Crash!!_

_Crash!!_

Trees would be sent crashing.

_**Crash!!**_

_**Crash!!**_

And In that frightening dark, two strobing red lights would appear. And a childish laugh would echo In the deep.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Haruka stood at the entrance hall, glaring out into the outside world. She stood and she glared, inhaled a lungful of her cigarette, and glared.

Glaring.

Waiting.

And for a single moment, her lips twitched into a smirk, they were here.

Suddenly Naru and kitsune came running into the room. They all but collapsed on there hands and knees as they struggled for breath. An amused look could be seen in her eyes as she stared at there exhausted forms.

"Wh-when... I... get... my... hands on... that little..." Panted Konno, a little blue in the face.

"Not... If... I... catch... him... first!!" Gasped Naru, trying to satisfy her oxygen depraved body.

"Wh-whats... with you... girl?" Asked Kitsune, "A few years ago... this wouldn't have been... a... thing for you!"

"It's 'cause I'm... always... studying... and never... ex-exercise!" She snapped.

Just then, Motoko calmly enters the room. Compared to the other two she looks fine, not even breathing heavily. She gave a quick look in Haruka's direction before turning her gaze to her two exhausted friends.

"Hey, there you are!" Yelled Kitsune, "Please tell me you caught him!?"

"I'm afraid not, It would seam he has succeeded in eluding all of us. He is much more versatile than I gave him credit for." She stated calmly.

"Actually..."

All three girls looked over.

Haruka looked back with bored eyes, she shrugged and gestured behind her. "I passed him just as I came in. Said something about 'Waiting In the tea house for the old lady's to catch up'. I doubt he'll even be able to move with the state he was in, you girls better leave him alone to rest while I go wait for Keitaro! " She finished with a glare, though it lacked any of her usual fire, she then nonchalantly walked past them and began to scale the stairs towards the first floor.

Before she even reached the top step, she smirked as she felt the unmistakable aura of blood-lust from the three younger females and heard them scamper out the door.

She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now then!" She said. "Time to find a more suitable hiding spot for that k..."

_Ruuuum__**mmMMMBBLE!!**_

**BOOOOOOM!!**

Haruka stumbled as she felt the whole building shake, debris and dust fell from the ceiling and walls. The floor boards vibrated beneath her feet. She barely caught her balance as she stared wide eyed down the hall.

"W-what the...?"

Her eyes widened even more at a sudden realisation. She sprinted down the hall at a athletes speed, heading for the place she had thought Alex would be safe.

"Dammit, **SU!!"**

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

_Ruuuum__**mmMMMBBLE!!**_

**BOOOOOOM!!**

**  
"W-Whoa!!"**

**  
**"W-w-what w-was that, an E-Earth Quake!?"

Alex and Shinobu staggered and struggled to regain balance, they both stared wide eyed at each other in mutual confusion. The vibrations had kicked up some dusk from the rafters and beams on the ceiling and several books had fallen from the shelf's.

Alex let go of the wall he had used to support himself and shook the dust from his hair. That was no Earth Quake. What about that explosion? Unless it had damaged the gas mains or something, and the explosion had felt pretty close by, possibly even the same building.

His blue eyes narrowed.

He didn't like this one bit, something was up.

"H-hehe, probably nothing," Shinobu laughed it off. " That sort of thing is actually p-pretty common around here. It's u-usualy one of S-Su's experiments..." She froze, her eyes slowly widened. "Oh no!"

Before Alex could even attempt to decipher what she had said, the wall behind him exploded in a cloud of wood chips and dust.

**CRRAASH!!**

**Thunk!**

Alex was sent sprawling forward and banged his head against the opposite wall. Shinobu had stumbled back and landed on her fanny with a gasp, but escaped harm.

As Alex tried to rub his concussion away, Shinobu stared up at the 9 foot tall metallic creature before her. It's whole body was a reflective silver of metal scales and armour, wires and pipes extended to six limbs from the main body, the 'legs' were four thick reflective plates bound together with hydraulics and pressure sensory engines. With each step the joints hissed steam. The 'arms' where two large, three digit, mechanic claws, they hissed and spun rapidly as they planted themselves on the fractured ground to maintain balance. From the beast shoulders two metal, wing-like, extremities with what seemed to be two mini-rocket silos mounted atop, and if that wasn't enough, two high powered, fusion, laser turrets. On its back lay two large jet engines that hummed and vibrated silently, between which rested a small windowed container that pulsed green, like a heart beat. The creatures chest was covered in large armoured plating, two exhaust grates whirred and hummed. And at the head, two red eyes glared at the two, but this only acted as a helmet, for beneath this was another pair glowing red eyes, except these where on the goggles of the dark skinned pilot, who's entire body was concealed and protected inside the machine. Blond hair dangled down and framed a grinning face. The pilot spoke into a mouth peace that hung from her helmet.

"I found youuu!" Sang Su, her voice was amplified by speakers that were integrated into and hidden on the main body. "How do like my newest Mecha-Tama!"

Alex, who had recovered from his injury, now stared wide-eyed up at the towering monstrosity that stood in the gaping hole that was once a wall.

He suddenly felt **Very** uncomfortable.

His eye twitched.

"SU!!" Shinobu cried with teary eyes as she struggled to her feet. "L-L-Look at what you did to my room!"

"Aww, don't worry Shinobu! Keitaro will fix It up good as new!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but...!"

By now, Alex had been able to jump start his cognitive process enough to stop flapping his jaw up and down and actually stand up. With his back pressed against the wall, he spoke the only words that he, or anyone, could muster at that time.

"**What. The. Fuck!?"**

Unfortunately for Alex, this caught both girls attention. Shinobu gave him an apologetic look while attempting to stutter an explanation. Su just giggled.

"Ohhh, you said a bad word! Hehehehe!

"W-what!? What did he say?"

"Hehehe, Not telling!"

"Suuuu!"

Alex blinked.

**"H-Hey, wait! You understand me?" **

Su smiled childishly down at him. **"Of course silly. English Is really really easy compared to Japanese!"**

**  
"... Good to know..."**

Su giggled and laughed. **"Okay! Now that the cut scenes over, let the boss battle begin!!"** As she spoke, her Mecha seemed to come to life and stand as tall as the ceiling (which the majority of littered the floor) would allow.

**"W-Wait! What!?"**

"What are you two taking about? Awww."

As Alex pressed himself further back against the wall, he was painfully aware of every little detail of his surroundings, the smell of smoke and fumes, how his own body involuntarily tensed with each sound that came from the Mech, the feel of debris under his feet. This was bad, very bad, his feeling of dread increased as the metal monstrosity hissed, pulsed and clicked, then suddenly pounced in a straight line towards his defenceless body.

Shinobu shrieked and clenched her eyes shut.

Alex flinched and covered his head, he pressed his body into the wall hoping to fall through it and avoid his impending doom.

**"Lets play!!"**


	2. Introductions Part 2

"Y'know, It could be worse. We could be runnin'round lost in those caves under the dorms right about now."

"Kitsune, your not helping."

"I do see her point,"

The three girls slowly ascended the stone steps of Hinata-Sou. Each step was accompanied by the crunch of fallen autumn leaves, except for Motoko's, who's feet hardly made a sound, if any at all. Naru and Kitsune were both sweaty, slumped and limping, they barely had enough energy to lift each foot for each step, which resulted in a lot of tripping.

Motoko on the other hand seamed fine, breathing a little heavily perhaps but in much, much better shape than her two companions. Her sword was tucked into her training Gi's waist belt and was held steady by her left hand, she raised her free hand and continued speaking.

"We were too careless, It Is as simple as that. We should have known Haruka-san would not reveal the male's location." She spoke with a light tone of disgust. "By now she should have relocated him to one of the many secret rooms in the dorms, and for some reason I am having a difficult time sensing him, he is beyond our reach at present."

"Y'alls right. But Y'know, we should probably be thankful," Kistune raised a finger at the questioning look from the other two. "With the state of mind we were in, she could have had us running all the to Tokyo-U and back, never mind the caves"

"Ahem. Well, I wouldn't go quite that far." Replied Motoko with a slight blush.

"I don't care any more." Groaned Naru. "I just wanna get back and take a nice long bath."

"I know what you mean girl, I was on my way down just before that kid came barrelling past!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Naru pointed a finger. "why were you chasing him again?"

"Yes, I am curios also."

"That little punk stole one of my best bottles of Sake! Right outta my arm's too! Probably gonna take it up to his new room and have a little house warming party!" Snarled Kitsune as she kicked at a loose stone on the steps, missed, and tripped for what had to be the fourth time.

"Uhhh, I don't remember seeing him with a bottle. Not when he ran through us anyway." Naru said while helping her friend back to her feet. "Right, Motoko?"

"Hmm, nor I..." Replied the swordswoman, trailing off in thought.

"Well, uh, he obviously ditched it somewhere so he could, like, go back and get it later!" Suggested Konno.

"But he didn't stop even once." Naru pointed out. "Are you sure you didn't put it down somewhere and just, forget?"

Kitsune looked hurt. "Naru, I'll admit I do like to drink and I can be forgetful, but I ain't that bad!"

"Yet." Naru muttered.

"What was that!!"

"Eh, n-nothing!"

"A-Anyway, Motoko!" Naru quickly changed the subject. "What was with you after he charged through us, Why did you suddenly take off like that?" Her eyes narrowed. "He didn't do anything weird to you when he ran past, did he? Cause If he did I'll...!"

"Huh? Oh! No nothing like that, If that were the case," Her eyes narrow dangerously. "he would not have gotten away so easily."

"So what's Y'alls problem? You've been all spaced out an'stuff since it happened." Kitsune asked.

Motoko looked forward and closed her eyes, still managing to avoid tripping she scaled the steps one by one and meditated. She looked so calm and peaceful, yet troubled at the same time. An odd mixture that probably only she could pull off. The two girls shared a worried glance, concerned over her sudden silence.

"M-Motoko? You in there?"

The swordsmaiden's eyes fluttered open,"Oh, s-sorry, um. Well, you see, when he ran past us..."

"Ha! I knew It, he did something didn't he!!" Interupted Naru.

"Naru-sempai, please." Motoko raised a hand to halt Naru's interruption," It's nothing like that. But, when he ran past, I attempted to seize him before he escaped but ..."

**BOOOOOOM!!**

Again, she was interrupted, though not by the other two, but by the explosion that emanated from the majestic wooden building atop the stairs. Their home. Black smoke began to rise from the building and mix with the autumn air. The three stared wide eyed at the smoking dormitories.

"W-What the hell was that!?"

"How th'hell would I know, Naru!?"

"I believe I know what this is." Motoko stated calmly.

"Huh?"

The Swordmistress smirked. "Did you forget the fourth member of our hunting party? I believe she found our pray!" And with that she ran up the few remaining steps and back inside the building faster than the other two could hope to match.

Both girls blinked.

They stared blankly at the smoking building for a few seconds before realisation dawned on there faces. They turned and smirked at each other. They opened there mouths at the same time and spoke a word that always meant trouble around those parts:

"SU!"

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

"Stop it! Suuu!!"

"Hehehehe!"

Alex once again found himself having a mental debate about how much god must've really hated him. Why It had never occurred to him before that exact point in time, with his back pressed against a wall and what he was sure was a giant robot **Turtle** Battle-Mech soaring towards him in a eighty mile an hour death glide, that maybe, just maybe, he was Hitler in his previous life. There was no other explanation, or at least, he couldn't think of a more reasonable one, he didn't have the time.

In one point five seconds he would be Turtle Fodder.

Many unanswered questions flew through his mind as he stared wide eyed at his own inevitable death from between his own arms. Was there life out there in the universe? Who shot JFK? Did watching Tom Hanks really shorten your life span? But the first and foremost on his mind was: Where the hell was Haruka!? Oh well, not that it mattered any more.

In one second he would be the Mech's new paint job.

He tried to imagine the look on Shinobu's face as he body was ploughed through the wall while his head bounced of the ceiling and rolled to her feet and glared up at her with bloody, vacant eyes. And his entrails were shown the light of day for the first time in his young life.

In half a second he would find out the colour of his own guts.

And right there, just as the mechanical amphibian would have crushed his skull into nothingness, a small peace of broken wood on which Alex had stood on gave way under his weight. It slide forward on the Tatami mats of the room and dragged his leg with it, the back of Alex's head dragged down the wall, knocking off of every little groove and bump as he slide down, down, down.

ssssshhhHHHOOO**OOOOMMMM!! **

**C-CRASH!!**

The Turtle-Mech soared over his head and through the wall, missing him by mere inches as he slid, wide-eyed to the ground and was showered by debris from the wall he had cowered against just moments ago. He smelt burning hair and knew that the Mech's boosters had singed his own, but he didn't care. He panted, panted, panted.

He managed to get enough feeling back in his body and brain to whisper out, **"Alex, you are one lucky son of a bitch!"**

He could have wet himself at that moment and not felt ashamed, in fact, he would have probably forced himself to go on Shinobu's bedroom floor, If only to confirm that he was still alive. But, it was then he realised that he hadn't drank anything since that morning when he had got off the plane, and that he was incredibly thirsty from all the running around he had done that day.

He spared a glance at Shinobu.

He almost laughed.

The timid girl was frozen mid flinch. He eyebrows where knitted together, her knees held tight together, her eyes clenched shut, the entirety of her small frame looked like it had tried to crumple in on itself. For a second Alex thought she had stopped breathing. But after another second, he didn't care if she had or not.

For the Turtle-Mech had just flown back over his head, making him flinch violently, and came to a hovering stop dead centre of the room, and spun around to face Alex once again. Alex glared at the dark skinned pilot, there was an endless list of things he wanted to yell at her. The fact that she was pouting pissed him off even more, what right did she have to be upset!?

**"Heeey! You weren't supposed to mooove!"** Whined Su, a low screeching sound emitted from the Mechs own body as if to emphasize her disappointment.

"**I wasn't suppo...! You just...! And I...!"** Alex stuttered, then bellowed: **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BRAT!!" **Okay, to be fare he wasn't much older than her. But just look at ow she was acting!

**"Aww, don't be mad."** Su suddenly grinned. **"After all we've still got round two to go!"**

Alex had already sprung to his feet by the time she had finished speaking and found himself on the run once again, pausing only to yell over his shoulder:

"**Like Hell!!"**

With frantic movements, he sprinted out the gaping hole in the wall. Not even stopping as his left shoe came off as he left the room. Or when his now exposed foot was porcupined with splinters. He just ran.

Because he knew that the mad scientist girl and her Mech wouldn't be far behind.

He was sick to death of running. But he ran nonetheless.

And Su chased.

"Weeheehee! Wooow! He's faster than Keitaro!!" Came a high pitched cackle of the juvenile genus.

"Please stop Su! He's not Keitaro, you'll hurt him... !" Called Shinobu, her worried voice faded off as he made his escape for the second time that day.

_Thunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunk!_

_  
_He sweated.

He panted.

He even contemplated turning around and head butting the thing, see if his head was as thick as his teachers back home said.

Or better yet, ask for the keys for the thing and pay his teachers a visit.

If he survived.

Big if.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Haruka was barely a blur as she made her way to Shinobu's room. To her little guardian. She placed too much responsibility on the poor girl. She knew how scared she was of boys other than her nephew, and Alex's little display of violence earlier couldn't have helped. But she had no choice. She knew she would be safe. She knew Shinobu wouldn't act rashly, all Alex needed was a chance.

Dammit, he deserved at least that much.

When she had received the call. When she had flew to America with Seta. When she attended the funeral. And when she had first laid eyes on Alex. She knew he would bring nothing but trouble. But she just couldn't say no. She had no intention of letting him stay before she met him. But just looking in his eyes. She couldn't turn him away to the orphanages and there uncaring system.

It had rained. She could tell that Alex was thinking the same thing as her at the time.

How. Friggin'. Cliché.

Even as the priest spoke the same tired lines he had at every funeral before and every funeral after, she couldn't help but look over ever few seconds. As they lowered the body's of his parents under the cold wet soil, listening to the word's of the uncaring and probably slightly drunk Priest.

Not once did he cry.

Neither did she. She had long since past that sort of thing.

But he-- he looked ready to spit on the damn caskets.

She wasn't quite there yet herself.

What had happened hurt him. Badly. She wanted to help. After all she and Seta were old friends of his parents. Old, old friends. Granny Hina had agreed, she knew Haruka wouldn't suggest something so radical without her reasons. And she was right.

But, just as her instincts had foretold. The second he entered this building...

The shit hit the fan.

Those damn girls! She had told them to leave him alone. But she had obviously focused on the wrong ones. She knew Su didn't mean any harm when she did what she did. But Alex wasn't Keitaro.

She could kill him!

She grit her teeth, biting through her cigarette and sped up. She shifted her weight and swung herself around a corner...

... Just in time to run past Alex, and before she could stop, past one of Su's Multi-Million Yen toy's.

"Shit!!"

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

**  
**Alex whipped his head around so fast he was sure his neck should have broken.

**"Holy Shit! Was that Haruka!?" **He asked himself.

Not that he could just turn around and check. Not with the nine foot amphibian death machine on his ass. Was she looking for him? Probably not. Most likely, she was going to check on the girl, Shinobu. Some guardian she turned out to be.

Whatever, he didn't need them.

He escaped last time, with a little help sure, but he still did it. And he could do it again.

But damn! That thing was fast, it wasn't fair that she got to use rockets!

It was like a game to her.

A game.

Alex smirked.

He was good at games.

With this in mind and a chest full of confidence, he turned the corner... And froze.

There she was.

The Sword Chick.

The Samurai Bitch.

Feminist on Steroids.

He had a whole list of names for the girl. None of them all too flattering.

She stood, tall and eloquent, sword held in front of her in a powerful stance. She smirked. Her olive green eyes shimmered with an arrogance that made him think she was ready to take on the world.

The confidence he had felt left him as fast as his intestines would have if he had ran onto that sword.

He was trapped like a rat

Sword chick in front.

Turttle Mech Behind.

God must've been rolling in the isles.

He skidded to a stop halfway down the hall. Panting. He placed his hands on his exhausted knees. His hart pumped a mile a second, his lungs were once again on fire like the crotch of a back ally whore. He stared into the triumphant eyes of Motoko and panted. He listened to the sound of engines and thrusters grow quieter and quieter.

He was good at games-

Panting.

Panting.

-because he hated to lose.

Panting.

Panting.

Game over.

...

Motoko shifted her feet tacking small baby steps forward, to which Alex responded by sliding back bit by bit. He eyed the sharp edge of the sword and his neck throbbed. Yeah, he'd seen enough of that thing for one day, thank you very much.

He turned his attention to the swords wielder as she began to speak.

"Normally, I would never Lower my self to speaking with a perverted male such as you. Especially when I am about to destroy it!" She said, the noise of engines and thrusters grew softer, then louder again. She was looking for him.

How had she found him in the first place.

And just what was that sword swinging maniac saying now?

He. Didn't. Speak. The. Stupid. Language.

"But," She continued. "you did something earlier, you escaped my grasp when I was sure I had you. No, I know I had you!" She glared. "And yet, you not only managed to escape then, but also where able to elude my senses later. Even now I have a hard time feeling your Ki. I have therefore come to the conclusion that you are able to suppress it, and thus must have been trained in the arts of Ki manipulation. So I ask, who trained you!? Was it Haruka-san!? It would explain your affiliation with her and why she was so adamant to let you stay. We, I, only tolerate that weakling Urashima out of respect for both Haruka-san's and Hina-sama's desire for him to be manager. But you!" She thrusts her sword at him with a snarl. The engines and thrusters were close. Su and her toy were close. "I have cannot see the logic behind Haruka-sans actions. You are nothing but a pest, and annoying panty thief that will bring nothing but trouble. And I will Not tolerate your presence here!" As she finished, she adopted her previous stance.

Alex shivered as he felt the temperature plunge, each of his heavy breaths would condense the moment it left his mouth. It grew darker, even though the sun still shone threw the hall windows, everything turned dull and mute.

Alex was trembling, he told himself it was from the sudden cold. But that was only partly true. This girl was scary. Very scary. Even though every logical cell in his barely functional brain told him he wasn't seeing what he thought he was, and that she wouldn't dare kill him. He wasn't sure what the punishment for murder was over here but he was sure it was enough to keep him safe. But for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to believe it. He would have ran into the waiting metal, missile wielding arms of Su's Mech, if it wasn't for one thing.

She had challenged him.

He hadn't understood a single word out of her mouth, but the he had got the general message.

He was weak, stupid, and useless. But if there he had one redeeming feature, if he had one saving grace, it was that he never, ever, backed down from a challenge. Maybe he was just stubborn. Like his his old man. Like they say, "If your gonna be dumb, you gotta be tough". Words to live by for someone like him.

Years ago he had sworn to himself: He would never to back down from a challenge no matter how stupid, no matter how dangerous, no matter how suicidal or petty, no matter what the reason.

He would never back down from a challenge.

And he knew, even though he couldn't understand her, he knew, no, he felt her challenge.

He smirked and clenched his gloved hands into fists. He couldn't explain the feeling, energy, vibe, thing, she was giving off. She obviously wanted to psyche him out, make him beg for mercy before kissing him with her blade. It was like when pro wrestlers on TV would stand face to face before a match and glare into each other eyes, each other souls. He used to think it was kinda gay, too guys in speedos standing close enough to feel the heat radiate off each others bodies, naked and ripped with muscles, close enough to kiss. But he understood now, they were sizing each other up, trying to scare their opponent. Fear hampers ones ability to think straight, fear destroys confidence, fear brakes moral.

She was trying to brake him.

His smirk widened into a toothy grin. Motoko's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She was wasting her efforts. He couldn't think straight even if he tried, he had no confidence in his ability to win to begin with, and his moral was broken before he even set foot in Japan.

He was running on pure, one hundred percent stupidity.

And it felt fucking great!

**Doesn't it just?**

She charged, all the negative feelings she radiated seamed to intensify as she ran at him with the speed and force of a shotgun blast. He saw that her sword poised to slice him in half right before she disappeared from his vision. Damn she was fast. He wondered if she would switch to the blunt side at the last minute, but dismissed the thought as he remembered that it had no blunt side. It was a double edged sword.

Crap!

Without thinking, he threw himself backwards. For an instant, the blurring shape of his attackers blade, missing slicing his face in half by millimetres. His eyes widened in surprise as he lost his balance and landed on his butt.

_T-Thump!_

_S-Sla-S-Sla-S-Sla-S-Slash!_

He scrambled back, wide eyed as the wooden floor, walls and ceiling was sliced apart by Motoko's blurring blade. Each cut just barely missed his feet as he futilely attempted to escape. Alex gasped as one gash appeared between his legs a little too close to his jewels for comfort. Not liking where things were heading, Alex flipped over so that he was on all fours and scampered forward as fast as he could.

_S-Sla-S-Sla-S-SLASH!!_

He could practically feel the blade on his ass. She's fucking getting off on this, he knew she was! Liking his new position even less, he pushed himself to his feet and bolted it down the hall.

"Your not getting away that easy!" He heard her say with a voice full of malice, it sounded far to close for comfort. He dived around a nearby corner just in time to avoid being cleaved in two. The back of his shirt wasn't so lucky.

He landed on the wooden floor chest first. Winded. Shaking it off he leaped to his feet and took off again. He turned to look behind himself but saw nothing. He turned back, and his eyes almost bulged out of his skull as he found Motoko standing in front of him with her sword held right in front of his face. He froze in place and stumbled back, he turned and ran wide eyed in the other direction.

Motoko smirked and gave chase, catching up with him with both grace and ease.

Alex was left wondering just how she had gotten this speed. Earlier she could barely keep up with him, but now...

He quickly ducked under his pursuers sword.

... Now, she was just playing with him.

Predator and Prey.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

His ears twitched again, and even vibrated. The sounds of engines and thrusters had been fading in and out of his hearing range, but they were close now.

He smirked and came to a halt, he swung his arm around in a back-fist. Motoko saw it coming and easily avoided it, but instead of outright attacking him she leaped back a few feet and eyed him suspiciously.

Alex grinned and raised his fists.

"Hmph, so you finally decided to fight like a man, eh? About time, now lets see what you've really got!" She adopted her own stance once again, her back straight, legs shoulder length apart in an L-stance.

They glared at each other for a few seconds, until Alex's ear's perked. He grinned and stuck out his tongue at the Kendo girl.

Her eyes narrowed, with a throaty growl, she charged once again.

Alex timed it in his head, she was closing the distance fast. As soon as he judged the time to be right, he bent his knees and leaped up and back with all his might.

_Slllliiiiiiiccce!_

-Just as the Kendo girl's sword would have left him one arm shorter than he was used too and-

SWWWOOO**OOOSSHHH!!**

**-**just as the Turtle head of Kaolla's Mech would have collided with his back and tore him in two. Alex leaned back as hard as he could while mid air, until he was completely flat and was able to just avoid the wing- like extremities on the metal amphibians back as he soared over and it soared under him.

Motoko froze mid run as she gazed at Alex's floating figure in a mixture of shock, and numbing fury. Her shocked expression turned to one of fear as she realised that she was standing dead centre, feet from and in the flight path of a giant, giant, giant...

"T-T-T-Turtle!!" She screeched.

"Uh-oh, look out! Toko-yaaaaaaan!" Screamed Su as she hit a switch inside the cockpit. The thrusters immediately shut off. But it was to late.

"YAAAAAA!!" "EEEEEEK!"

**C-CRRRAAAASSHH!!**

_T-Thump!_

Alex hit the hardwood floor back first as he landed, his breath left him as a few wet cracks could be heard from his torso. The floor was still hot from the Mechs thrusters, he noted this absently as he made sure he was still alive.

Heart still beating? Check! All limbs attached and intact? Maybe, check anyway! Searing pain from fractured or at the very least, bruised, ribs? Check, check, and Oww, check.

His chest rose and fell as he struggled for breath. He felt so alive! His heart felt like a jack hammer inside his chest. He was sweating and shaking all over. His palms were sweaty inside his gloves. His long sleeve had large damp patches under the armpits. And he stank, oh god he stank. But he was alive. And could feel it.

He raised his head and looked down the hall, and he laughed at what he saw.

Su had somehow managed to swerve her machine to the side, the thing had crashed through the wall and now lay in a crumpled, somewhat smoking wreck, in the courtyard one floor down. Su had escaped harm by popping the hatch on the Turtles underbelly open and tumbling out just before it crashed through the wall. She now lay against the wall next to the newest hole, upside down. Alex looked away immediately. The last thing he wanted to be mistaken for after all this was a pervert, that'd just piss the girls off even more.

And at last his eyes fell upon Motoko, and his laughter doubled.

She was frozen in the rather undignified position of being half slumped on her knees with her head facing upwards, but her eyes were blank. She was unconscious, sort of. One side of her robe had slide down to her right shoulder, revealing her chest bindings, a small trail of drool trailed from the corner of her mouth as she muttered and stuttered the same word to herself over and over again.

"Turtle. Turtle. Turtle. Turtle. Turtle."

He understood that much at least. Looks like Su's toy gave her quite a scare.

He didn't care.

He had won. Sure, he may have cheated a little. But a win was a win!

Still laughing, Alex dragged his exhausted body towards the undamaged wall and propped himself against it. He could feel a light breeze from the new 'window', it felt nice. If there was one thing he liked about this country, it was the freshness of the air. The city was okay, but out here, it was the best. Was it his brush with death and/or horrible maiming that made him see things this way.

Probably.

But for the moment he was in a good mood, he wanted to enjoy it. because he knew it wouldn't last.

And as if to emphasize his thoughts, Haruka chose that moment to come running around the corner, and froze in her tracks. She stared down the hall at the two unconscious bodies and yet another huge hole for her nephew to fix.

The look on her normally emotionless face, coupled with how ridicules she looked frozen mid run, made Alex laugh even harder, to the point were his broken or bruised ribs ached for mercy.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Haruka couldn't believe her eyes. She had expected there to be a huge mess when she finally caught up with Alex, but she grossly misjudged the order of things. For one, she expected to find Alex's unconscious body with both Motoko and Su laughing and looking smug next to him, not the other way around.

How?

How dammit!?

He had the weirdest luck she had ever known. And she was including her nephew.

He was like Keitaro's opposite in every sense of the word. Not only were there personalities almost polar opposites, but where Keitaro is extremely durable yet extremely unlucky, Alex was frail yet seamed to be able to come out of the most dangerously unavoidable situations almost completely unscathed. Physically anyway.

How?

Coming out of her stupor, she turned to Alex, who's laughter had died down to a small chuckle and hiccups, and finally realised how stupid she must have looked. She quickly put her foot down and replaced her stoic mask.

**"Ahem, so-"** She folded her arms and walking towards Alex, stopping but feet in front of him so she could glare down at him more effectively. **"- You seem to be having fun! Care to explain what happened here?" **She asked, speaking the fluent English that she had perfected in her younger years.

Not that she was old now.

Not in the slightest.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

**"What happened you ask?" **Alex replied, wiping the corner of his eyes with his sleeves and trying not to look down the hall, the sight would probably set him off on another giggle fit. **"I was trapped between a rock and a hard place, the rock happened to have a sword and the hard place was dressed as a big robot Turtle. I managed to wiggle my way from between the two and they sort of,-"** Alex clamped his hands together loudly for emphasis. **"- crashed!"** He smirked.** "It's a boring story really, nothin' odd or interesting about it."** He was practically salivating sarcasm when he finished. Her glare had no affect on him, after staring down a she-daemon with a pointy peace of metal and a war machine that would make the worlds best military scientists drool, it seamed stupid to be scared by something as simple as a glare.

Even if it was from that scary old bat.

Plus, it felt like she wasn't putting her heart into it. It wasn't like the glare she gave the girls and their dead manager.

Speaking of which...

**"Oh yeah, not that I'm tryin' to change the subject or anythin', but shouldn't you be more worried about your nephew being, you know, Dead!?" **He asked, completely lacking in tact and not caring.

Haruka shrugged, while pulling out another cigarette, it must've been her last because she crumpled the small cardboard packaging into a ball, she pulled out her silver lighter.** "Not really."** She replied indifferently while lighting up and taking a few puffs. "**He's a lot more durable than most people, he should be back soon enough, unscathed, which is more than I can say for you!"** She tossed the empty and crumpled pack at Alex, it bounced of his forehead (**"Oww!"**), hit the ground and rolled off into the pill of debris that was once a wall.

She crouched down and took a firm grip of his arm and pulled him to his feet.

**"Ouch, geez, be careful will ya!?"** He hissed. **"My ribs are killing me, not to mention I feel like I just ran ten desert marathons. Where the hell did you vanish off to anyway? Before you complain about how injured I am, why don't you explain just why you decided leaving me to the she-wolfs would be a good idea!"** he accused, giving a glare of his own as he shook Haruka off him and limped along side her.

**"Hey, it's not like I had much of a choice okay! I had to find a good hiding spot for you before I could deal with the girls."** She replied.

**"So you left me in the care of a stuttering, timid, and frail, teenage girl who probably cant even sleep without a night light!"** Alex droned in response, his eyebrow twitched.

"..."

**"Great plan."**

**"Gimme a break kid, it was the best I could do given the circumstances." **She sighed. **"And for your information, Shinobu hasn't needed a night light for over a month!" **She informed with a hint of pride in her voice.

"**Oh. Dear. God."**

They continued around a corner in silence.

"**By the way, you didn't by chance see my other shoe earlier?" **

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Back at the crash sight.

"Hurry up Kitsune! The crash came from around here somewhere, I know it!"

"Dammit Naru! I ain't cut out for all this runnin'!"

"Well maybe if you spent less time on the couch and more time working you wouldn't be this out of shape!"

"Screw you little miss Up-Two-Dress-Sizes-In-Six-Months!"

"Hey! That's because I study all day dammit, at least I'm doing something constructive with my time ya **Alcoholic!**"

"What was that! Y'alls really askin' for it today ya bi-- Holy Shit! What the hell happened here!?"

"What are yo-- Ommigod, Motoko! Su!"

the two concerned girls ran up to the unconscious pair. Kitsune checked to make sure Su was okay while Naru tried to shake some sense into her fellow pervert basher.

"H-hey, get a hold of yourself! Motoko-chan!"

"Whew, Su's fine, she's just asleep thank god. What about her?" Kitsune asked.

"I dunno, she seems to be in shock." She grit her teeth so hard that Kitsune could swear she saw sparks. "Dammit, that little bastard did something to her! Just look at her clothes! I don't care what Haruka says, when I find him I'm gonna give him the beating of his life and punch him all the way back to his own damn country!!" She growled furiously. Her anger quickly shifted to concern as she heard Motoko mumble something.

"H-Huh? What Is It, Motoko-chan!?"

"...tle..."

"Hey, speak up a little, I can't hear you." Naru leaned her head in close.

As kitsune walked over, carrying a sleeping Su bridle-style in her arm's, Motoko suddenly stood up, her eyes manic and wide.

**"TURTLE!!" **She shrieked.

The two girls leaped back in surprise, Su shifted in Kitsune's arms, mumbled something that sounded like "Banana", and continued her snooze.

Motoko stared ahead blankly, her hair a mess, drool from the corner of her mouth. She blinked once, twice, and collapsed backwards. She hit the ground with a thump, this time, completely unconscious.

Naru rushed to her side while Kitsune gazed through the gaping hole, down into the courtyard, and at the smoking wreckage that lay there in a heap. She smirked.

"Looks like that Alex kid had nothin' to do with this." She told Naru. "Motoko must've ran into Su while she was testin' her new Mecha-Tama or somthin'."

"Well if that's the case, then just where the hell is that little punk?"

"I dunno, Haruka probably got to him before us. I doubt we'll see him for a while, though I wish I could say the same about Haruka." As kitsune said this she felt a shiver go up her spine.

Naru felt a shiver also. "Y-yeah, I bet she's real mad about all this damage. I don't see why we should get the blame! That kid's the one who started all this!" Naru grumbled as she hooked her arms under Motoko's legs and back and tried to lift the unconscious girl.

"Geez!" She grunted. "She's heavy!"

"Heh, you should talk."

"What was that!?"

"Nothin'!"

Finally managing to lift her friend, Naru begins walking down the hall towards the stairs, Kitsune followed with Su.

"And for your information: I may have gained a few pounds, but I'm not exactly fat!"

"Yet."

"Okay, that does it!" The brunet barks, turns around on one foot and begins chasing her friend angrily, the unconscious girls seaming doing nothing to slow her down.

"W-Wait, Hold up! I don't wanna have to run again!!" Kitsune yelled as she fled, still cradling the sleeping Su.

"Hmmm, Banana-Tama-Toko-yan soap..." Mumbled the dark skinned girl with a sleepy grin, drooling.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

"**You sure your okay? After dealing with both Motoko and Su your lucky you can even walk" **Haruka said, she sat across from Alex in the managers room. A steaming cup of tea sat in front of her on the Kotatsu next to an ashtray, and a cigarette rested between her fingers. Alex held a half empty bottle of water in his hand as he lazily draped himself over the desks surface. He raised the bottle to take another drink and glared at the older woman.

"**I'm fine! The last thing I need is to be doted on by the woman who nearly had me killed!"** Grumbled Alex in response. Now that the adrenalin had worn off and things had calmed down, he felt a lot less talkative.

**"Whatever. I'm not going to apologise again."** Haruka shrugged. "**What's done is done. Besides, when Keitaro gets back I need to go make sure Shinobus not having a nervous brake down."**

They sat in silence for awhile. Alex drank down the rest of his water, finishing with a large breath he turned and quirked an eyebrow at the Den-Mother.

"**Hey, is it normally this insane around here?"** He asked, his exhaustion showing in his voice. **"I don't think I could survive living like this. Just how long do I have to stay here anyway?" **He asked.

Again Haruka shrugged. **"Eh, you get used to it."** She drew a lungful of nicotine before continuing. **"And don't complain. If I hadn't taken you in you would have been tossed strait into an orphanage!"** She gave him on of her rare looks of genuine sympathy. **"Just bare with it for awhile okay? Once you come of age you can do whatever you want, but until then..."** She glared at him forcefully.** "... You're in my care, got it? You step out of line, you best be prepared for the consequences!"**

Alex rolled his eyes. **"Yeah, sure, What are 'ya gonna do? Spank me?"** He grinned mockingly.

Haruka just smirked sadistically. **"No, but I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind doing the job!"**

Alex's eyes widened. "**You wouldn't!"**

**"Try me!"** She challenged.

Alex was silent.

Haruka regained her stoic composure. **"Good. So we understand each other."**

**"Hmph, Yeah, I don't think so."** Alex glared angrily at his guardian. **"I think it's only fair to let you know: If any of those girls try any shit like that with me, I won't be held responsible for what I do!! I have a right to defend myself dammit!"**

**"Okay okay, chill kid!"** Haruka raised her hands in a calming manner. **"I'll have another little chat with the girls. But do me a favour, watch what you say in front of them. The girls can be a little... sensitive."**

**"Pffft, like it matters, they can't even speak English!"**

**"Wrong! Naru can, as can Keitaro and Su. And I'll be giving you lessons whenever I have time to spare so you should be speaking Japanese soon enough."**

Alex groaned.

**"Hey, no complaining!"** She pointed. "**How'd you expect to get through school if you couldn't understand the lessons?"** She asked.

**"W-W-What!? I have to go to school now? I never heard about that!" **Alex said, looking up in shock.

**"What the hell did you expect!? You've gotta go to school, its kinda the law in case you didn't know!"** Haruka droned sarcastically.

"**Aww, man!"** The teen whined.

**"And no whining either!"** Haruka took one last draw from her cigarette, stubbing it in the nearby ashtray and then finished her tea in one gulp. **"Right, well, that nephew of mine should be back soon, so I'll get going."** She proceeded to stand up and walk to the door. **"You go wait in your room for now. I'll come get you for dinner."** And with that, she was gone.

And Alex was left alone.

With a groan he stood up an left the room behind her. He he walked a short distance down the hall and found himself at his new room. He tiredly slide open the door and glared at the dark, dusty interior.

What a shit hole! He'd be better off sleeping out side. Well, no use in complaining. He was too tired anyway, hunting down the old bat and demanding a new room was just plain out of the question.

With a groan he hobbled inside and slide the door shut behind himself. The room was completely void of light, and Alex couldn't be bothered looking for a light switch. He didn't even think that these kinda rooms had built in lights, the thing was so friggin' old. He limped over towards the far corned and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest he lay his head wearily on top and sighed.

So, he really was stuck here. At least until he was old enough to leave, he would also need money. Damn! Why couldn't he have stayed back home. Sure it was a polluted cesspool of violence, rape, and murder. But it was still his home! He didn't care that he was practically living every other boy's his age fantasy. Living in a girls dorm surrounded by hotties (Crazy or not.) But that was not what he wanted.

For now, he just wanted to sleep.

And he did.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Later, after Keitaro had returned and after being chewed out by almost every one of his tenants, after making sure Shinobu was okay after seeing the state of her room, and after almost weeping as he was told he'd have to clean it all up. The young collage aspirant was now walking down the halls with a tool box in his left hand and a few planks of wood in right. He was dressed in knee length brown shorts and a white tank top. And his face was covered in small bandages, it wasn't anything serous, he had only landed in a thorn bush. At least it wasn't the freeway again. He had been running around since the moment he'd gotten back from his little trip. The sun would be down soon, so he planed to get as much of the repairs done as possible.

He sighed as he contemplated quitting his extremely taxing job (both physically and mentally), but shook off the idea before it could properly form. The girls needed him, and he needed them, and with Alex's arrival him leaving would most likely spark World War Three! And with Su on their side... He paused for a moment to shudder at the possibilities, that girl was just plain frightening. But he knew that she never meant any harm, plus she seamed to like Alex a lot, then again, she liked everyone.

Keitaro stopped as he found himself standing outside Alex's door. Dinner would be ready soon, he's probably hungry, plus it'll give him a second chance to meet the girls. Carefully placing his burdens down, he slide the door open and peaked inside. At first glance, he saw nothing, but as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light he found him huddled in the corner. He'd need to by a lamp for this place. As he creped closer he called out, **"Alex-kun, You awake?" **but received no reply.

"**Alex-kun, dinner will be ready soon, why don't you join us?" **He spoke again, a little louder this time, still nothing. He shrugged. Oh well, he must be tired so he'd best let him rest for now. He looks uninjured, thank god. He'd hate to think what would happen if he was hit by one of Naru's punches, or Motoko's Ki blasts. It was a wonder how he himself could survive them. Man did they hurt.

Giving Alex's huddled form one more glance, Keitaro left the room and closed the door. He picked up his things and continued on his way. Though he was left wondering:

Was it just him, or was Alex Trembling?

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

After dinner, the girls convened in the hot-springs. After washing up they all sat relaxing in the steaming water. Besides a few leaves that littered the stony ground and water itself, the place was very well, spotless. Unfortunately, the beauty of the place was lost on the girls as there attention was focused squarely on one Alex Nicolas.

"So, any ideas on how to get rid of this punk?" Asked Naru, she rested her back against a large rock and massaged her neck with a hand towel.

"Afraid not Hon'. The way things are with Haruka an'all I doubt he's going anywhere." Replied Kitsune, she sat on the stone edge of the spring with only her legs in the water, her towel lay on her lap, she held a small white bottle of Sake in her hand and took an occasional sip throughout the conversation.

"Yes, unfortunately as long as he holds Haruka-san's favour he is untouchable." Motoko added, she sat on one of the springs underwater benches with her sword resting against her shoulder. "Perhaps if we learned more about the relationship between Haruka-san and he, we could use it to our advantage?"

"Whyd'you wanna get rid of Alex-yan?" Asked Su innocently, sat atop Motoko's shoulders with her legs wrapped around her neck. Motoko seamed to not even notice the extra weight. "He's fun to play with, he's faster an' stronger than Keitaros, he even took down my new Mecha-Tama!" She grinned wide despite the loss of her new toy.

"He is nothing of the sort, he is just as weak as Urashima if not weaker!" Motoko stated with a slight edge to her voice. "He just got lucky today."

"Yeah, right. 'Lucky.'" Kitsune muttered sarcastically.

Motoko heard it. "Did you say something Mitsune?" Motoko said slowly, a large vain pulsed on her forehead.

"Uh, w-who me? 'Course not!" Kitsune held her hands up in a placating manner and shifted away from her Samurai friend.

"Hmph, thought not."

"Come on guys, we need to focus!" Naru snapped her fingers, succeeding in getting her dorm-mates attention. "There has to be some dirt on this kid somewhere!"

"Yeah, but what? From what I saw he didn't have any bags with him or nothin'" Put in Konno. "He couldn't have come here without any clothes or stuff, could he?" She took another small sip from her bottle.

"Perhaps there was a problem at the airport and his belongings were held back?" Suggested Motoko, she shifted slightly as Su hopped down from her perch and cannonballed into the spring.

Su surfaced, spraying everyone else present with water. "Maybe he left his stuff 'cause he wanted to buy new stuff?" said Su.

Naru irritably wiped her face dry and glared at the young blond. "I don't think that's it, from his clothes alone I'm guessing he doesn't have a lot of money."

"Well if that's the case I can make him some!" Stated Su, pulling a wad of counterfeit cash from thin air.

"NO!" "NO!" "NO!"

"Awwww" She pouted.

Kitsune waded over and took the pile of bills from her hand. "I think I'd better keep hold of this," She said wading back over to her bathing basket, she stuck the pile under a towel and turned to the others. "who knows what kinda trouble you could get yourself int-- why is y'all lookin' at me like that?"

The others folded there arms and glared at her accusingly.

"Wait, stop thinkin' whatever it is y'all is thinkin', cuase its not true!" She defended.

"Hey, I know how we can find out more about the punk when his things get here!" Exclaimed Naru, now ignoring her friends attempts to defend herself. "His dairy! If he has one that is."

Shinobu, who had been sitting in silence since she had entered the spring, looked up at her sempai.

"Yes, if he indeed has one, it will likely be filled with his nefarious thoughts!" Motoko smirked. "Good idea, Naru-sempai."

"Heh, we just need to make sure we get to it before he has a chance to hide it! That, and make sure Haruka doesn't catch us!" Naru grinned smugly.

"Well, he doesn't seam the type to me." At the girls confused looks, she emplaned. "To own a diary! Guys like him tend to keep there thoughts and feelings to themselves. But either way, if your gonna be snoopin' then I'm your girl" She grinned.

"Wait!" Shinobu yelled. Every one turned and stared at her. "Y-You can't be serious, can you!? Reading someone's d-dairy is wrong, it's despicable!"

"S-Shinobu, you have to understand." Naru gave the young cook a pleading look. "We don't know a thing about this guy, he could be dangerous!"

"That's right! We're doing this, not for our own sakes, but for you and Su." Motoko stated calmly.

"Yeah, lil'hon, besides, what he don't know won't hurt 'em." Kitsune said nonchalantly.

"T-That's not the point!" She yelled back, surprising both the other girls and herself, she continued nonetheless. "A dairy holds someone's innermost dreams and secrets, hopes and fears! Things that no one but that person has the right to know!!" She stood up quickly and glared with tearing eyes. "I won't have any part in this you, you, you big meanies!!" She ran past the other girls, clutching her towel to her chest and disappeared into the changing rooms, leaving a shocked silence in her wake.

They sat in silence for a good five minuets. Su looked sadly after her friend, "Wow, I haven't ever seen Shinobu-yan that mad before." She stated sullenly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me neither." Agreed Naru, looking a little less full of herself than before. " But she just doesn't understand, we're doing this for you and her! This kid could be capable of anything! Anything! And it's our responsibility to make sure that nothing happens to each other, that's what a family is all about, right" She smiled reassuringly at Su.

"I guess, but what would Shinobu-yan know about that?"

Naru had no reply to that, neither did the others.

Su suddenly looked up and grinned, though it looked a little forced. "It's okay, I'll go cheer her up!" She leaped out of the water and ran towards the changing rooms, with complete disregard to her modesty.

Again silence ruled.

"I-I get where Shinobu is comin' from an'all, I really do!" Said Kitsune. "But, we really don't have a choice, if Haruka won't give us anything then we'll have to get our information from somewhere else, right?"

"Thats right!" Naru nodded. "Besides, If he has nothing to hide then there shouldn't be a problem."

"Although I dislike sinking to such dishonourable tactics," Motoko began. "We must ascertain the level of threat this boy poses."

"So we agree? We get his dairy, have a look'see, and if he's clean we leave him be." Asked Naru. "For now, that is." She added as an after thought.

"Agreed."

"Y'all knows I'm in!"

They nodded in unison and began making there plans.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Later, after everyone had gone to bed. Alex lay in a restless sleep, he groaned, shivered, and twitched. Yet he somehow was able to stay huddled in the same corner. His hair and clothes were drenched in sweat. He panted heavenly and murmured in his sleep as the demons of his subconscious tore away at him. His body tensed for a quick second, then he awoke violently screaming:

**"...Bastard!!"**

**  
**He stared into the darkness of the room for a few seconds, panting, panting, then slumped against the walls. He swallowed a painful lump in his throat and wiped his eyes harshly. He wasn't about to start crying, he was through with that! But that damned dream...

The same dream that had haunted him as he slept for months!

The same dream that, for all his efforts he couldn't quite remember once he was awake.

And honestly, he didn't want to.

He shook his head violently, trying to any surfacing memories at bay. It was harder at night, there was nothing to distract him from his memories. Sighing, he stretched his legs, arms, and back, they in turn popped and cracked respectively. He knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep that night. With a yawn he stood up and walked to the door.

"**I think I'll go check out the roof for a while..."** He said groggily to himself.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Alex opened his eyes, he was back on the roof, the days memories faded away as he came out of his little trance. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Things around here were just plane freaky, he would survive long if things continued at this rate. He needed to find a way to, at the very least, make the girls leave him the hell alone. He had no intentions of befriending any of them, he just wanted to serve his time here and be done with the place. And no, he didn't know when he started thinking of this place as a prison, but that's what it accentually was to him. A prison.

Bored with the view the roof had provided him, he left the roof and returned to his room where he would sit and wait for the sun to rise, unaware that he was being watched...

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

Shinobu couldn't sleep. She was a mess of worries. Worried if the others were mad at her for yelling at them. Worried that they still intended to go through with their plan even though Su assured her that was not the case. Worried that someone might peek in at her through the huge hole's that Su's toy had left in her bedroom wall's while she slept. Either way, she couldn't sleep, so, still in her aqua blue silk PJ's, she climbed out of her bed and went to look at the view from her window.

She smiled softly. It was a beautiful night, there were lots of stars out, and the half moon was particularly bright. She didn't like full moons, ever since Kitsune had made her watch those Vampire and Werewolf movies. Not that she was scared or anything, she wasn't a baby! She didn't even need a night light any more!

She just didn't like them.

...

God, she was pathetic. Keitaro would never look at her if she kept acting like a child. Oh, she hoped he was okay, he looked really hurt when he got back today, yet, he looked so manly too...

Her eyes widened as her face turned completely red, what was she doing having thoughts like that? Yet, try as she might she couldn't help but picture, herself in her Sempai's arms, Keitaro was shirtless and covered with perfectly shaped muscles. He would pull her closer in a strong yet gentle embrace and lean his head towards hers, until there lips...

"AWAHH!" She screamed, her face practically glowing. "Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!" She waved her arms wildly about, putting herself off balance and tripping.

_Thump!_

"Ooowwwie!" She whimpered, rubbing her backside.

With the help of the window ledge, she stood back to her feet and grinned at how goofy she was acting. She sighed again and returned to looking out the window, but paused... She could see someone out on the roof's deck, it wasn't that far from her window, just a few meters and a floor up. It was Alex! What was he doing out side this late? He'll catch a cold!

She watched him for awhile, he was staring out at nothing, barely moving. Shinobu examined his his face, he looked sad, in fact that was a thing she had noticed about him, no matter what, whether he was angry or annoyed he always looked sad to her, it was his eyes. They looked so hurt. After a few more minuets Alex came out of his thoughts, and after a another few minuets he left. Shinobu had ducked to avoid detection, and stood back up once he had left.

Was he okay? She doubted it, everyone that lived at Hinata-Sou only did so out of necessity, herself included. It wasn't that she didn't like living here with all her friends and, she blushed again, Keitaro, but still...

She shook her head, warding off any depressing thoughts before they could emerge. Her point was, that Alex had to have had his reasons too, why couldn't any of the others see that he probably didn't want to be here any more than they wanted him here. Why couldn't they see that he was hurting inside.

Just like her.

Like all of them.

She lowered her eyes and shuffled back over to her bed. She climbed in and snuggled up to her covers Tomorrow she would try and talk to him, although she wasn't really good at English, she would try her best to become his friend...

With this thought in mind, she drifted back to sleep, a small smile played on her lips.

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

The next morning...

Alex hadn't moved since he had returned to his room, he had found the futon at the door and laid it out so he at least had a comfortable spot in which to lay and wait until Haruka came for him or something. He had no plans or anything, Haruka would probably give him a few dumb jobs to keep him busy for the day. But, there was one thing he was looking forward to. Breakfast!

As if to emphasize his thoughts, his stomach growled loudly. He grabbed his gut and winced for two reasons; one, he didn't want anyone waking up and barging into his room with a sword ready to chop him to pieces, and two, because it hurt like a bitch! He hadn't eaten anything since... Holy shit! He hadn't eaten anything since he had entered Japan! No wonder he was so damn hungry! Haruka had better have a feast ready for him later!

But what could he do until then...??

**CRASH!!**

****

Alex shot up and covered his head instinctively, when he wasn't sliced in two or crushed by a giant Turtle, he lowered his arms. What the hell was that!? Please let it be anything but one of those robot-things again, anything but!!

Still, he was curios, and even though it could mean his death... Alex hoped to his feet, grabbing his gloves and slipping them back on as he ran out the door and down the hall.

**Curiosity killed the cat you know...**

"**Yeah, well, good thing I ain't a friggin cat then, eh?"**

**-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-LH-**

When he arrived at the scene, the balcony just above the lobby, he had to duck back around the corner. Everyone else had beaten him there, the girls and, hey what do you know he is alive, the manager were all still in their night clothes sans Motoko and Keitaro. Besides the bandages, he looked completely fine, not something you expect from a man who was knocked over fifty feet into the blue yonder. As he carefully peaked around the corner, he thanked Allah that no one had noticed him yet. He looked past the group and stared at what appeared to be a white van, one that had crashed out side and now lay upside down, twisted around itself and ablaze with fire.

**"HOLY SHI--!" **He covered his own mouth and ducked back around the corner, had he been discovered?

After a few seconds, he poked his head back around, and found everyone staring at him. Keitaro, Shinobu, and Su waved and greeted him in Japanese while the other three, Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune just glared. Simpering, he walked up and stood a few feet away from everyone else making sure to keep the tear on his shirt hidden from their eyes. He ignored the intensifying glares and stared at the smoking van. How the hell had that happened? There weren't any roads that lead up this way as far as he knew.

**"Are they dead?" **He asked coldly.

Keitaro shook his head and scratched the back of his neck while Naru glared even harder and yelled. **"Of course not ya'little jerk! Would we be standing here watching if they were!?" **Haruka was right, she can speak English.

Not phased by her outburst he raised an eyebrow and replied. **"How th'hell do you know? I can't see inside that thing from here, so unless you have X-ray Vision..."** He trailed off, still not looking at her.

She growled and stomped her way towards him **"Grrr I'll show you X-ray vision you..."**

Suddenly, the buckled and burnt doors of the white van slammed open, they all stopped and stared as two people, one short the other very tall, limped out.

"I've told you like a thousand times daddy: You can't park up here!!" Yelled the little girl, she had large blue eyes and long blond hair that was covered by a red and white cap worn backwards.

"Sorry sorry, I just made a wrong turn somewhere, plus there was a kitty on the road, and not to mention the road works!. Besides, you know I can never remember where I park down there." Apologised the tall man, he had short brown hair, wore thin glasses and a long white lab coat.

"No excuses!"

_WHACK!!_

****

"O-Oww, heheh!"

Keitaro yawned and yelled down, "Hey Seta, mornin'!" Giving a casual wave.

Seta looked up, blood poured down the left side of his head and a crack was now apparent in the right lens of his glasses. He smiled wide and waved. "Hey, part-timer! Girls! Good morning!"


End file.
